Godzilla and Ginormica
by Zanthium
Summary: The king of the monsters has returned and is about to meet the great team Monster, lead by the Queen of the Monsters. Godzilla and Ginormica will meet face to face, an old enemy will return and everything we know will change.


**6 months after the M.U.T.O battle, Godzilla senses two of the M.U.T.O eggs have survived and have hatched and Godzilla returns to the outside world, meanwhile in area 50-something, team Monster has discovered the existence of Godzilla and is sent to find him.**

**Chapter 1: A New Day **

"So that's Godzilla" said Susan watching the video of Godzilla returning to the sea.

"That's awesome" said Link.

"General why weren't we ever told about this?" said Dr. Cockroach.

General Monger was explaining the battle of San Francisco to team Monster.

"The year was 1954 when Godzilla was first discovered, we tried everything imaginable to capture and kill him but nothing ever worked. He hasn't been seen sense that year, I was told not to give any information to you unless he reappeared, and now he has, but enough jibber jabber from me, here is the guy who can tell you everything we known about him."

Dr. Serizawa walked into the room.

"It is an honor to meet you all", said Serizawa.

"Thank you" they all responded.

"Allow me to start from the beginning".

Dr. Serizawa explained everything about the nuclear bomb cover ups, the Janjira Power Plant, and the M.U.T.O's. It all was very incredible and mysterious.

"Cooooool" said B.O.B.

"So why did Godzilla appear just to stop the M.U.T.O's" asked Susan.

Dr. Serizawa responded with the same answer he gave to Ford Brody, the reason for Godzilla's existence.

"Nature has an order, a power to restore balance; I believe he is that power".

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

6 months ago after the battle of San Francisco, the city is slowly rebuilding itself. The M.U.T.O remains are being taken to a facility for study, and the burned eggs with them, but something is wrong. From examining the eggs, someone discovers 2 of the eggs have been opened.

Not long before Ford Brody had caused the explosion, two of the eggs hatched and escaped out of the city, having absorbed enough radiation from the missile and having not been dormant for thousands of years, the hatchlings did not need much radiation to grow, nor did they have to make a cocoon. The two primordial monsters, only 10 feet tall, one male and one female, fled to the Nevada Nuclear waste Facility where they hid, feeding on the nuclear waste until they were mature and able to reproduce.

Meanwhile, in the deepest canyons of the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla rests in suspended animation, until he wakes up, sensing the presence of a former foe threatening the balance of nature. Godzilla awakens once again…

"Attention team Monster, report to the conference room quickly" the general shouted over the intercom.

The team arrived wondering what it is this time.

"Godzilla is back" he exclaimed.

"Well that was fast" said Link.

"He's been spotted off the coast of California and made landfall currently moving towards Nevada. He seems to be traveling in a straight line on a predetermined course".

"Any idea what he's doing general?" Susan asks.

"Unknown and I hate when it's unknown. So I want you all out there looking for the big lizard and find out what he's up to" the general said.

"Alright, let's go!" Susan enthusiastically said egger to see Godzilla up close.

It didn't take long for the team to get there, they landed in the middle of the deserts of Nevada, with no signs of Godzilla, the team split up and began the search, and little did they know they were being watched.

The sun was setting over the horizon; Susan was walking through the fields of sand and grass searching everywhere, but came up empty. She pulled out her phone to call the rest of the group.

"_Hello guys_" she said.

"_Are you seeing anything? I'm just outside of Las Vegas and there's nothing_".

"_Same here Susan_" Link responded.

"_Maybe we should look over…"_

Suddenly Susan heard a strange noise coming from right behind her. She slowly turned around and was shocked by fear and surprise, for right behind her standing there, was Godzilla.

**Chapter 3: Beauty and the Beast**

There Godzilla was standing right in front of Ginormica, but something was different, Godzilla wasn't as tall as he was before, he was just as tall as Susan, 50 to 60 feet. Somehow, Godzilla has the ability to change his size from 50 to 400 feet.

Ginormica stood in shock staring at Godzilla, and Godzilla was staring at her. Susan slowly started walking backwards, but she stumbled over a large log and fell down. Godzilla takes a thunderous step forward and his face comes within 10 feet of hers still making eye contact. Susan fears what might happen, but then Godzilla reaches his hand out. Susan wonders what's happening, and then she thinks, maybe he is trying to help her. Slowly she lifts her hand and places it in his hand; Godzilla grips her hand gently and slowly pull her off the ground and on her feet. She realizes he does not mean her any harm and decides to talk to him.

"Um… hi" she says.

Godzilla only continues to stare barley blinking. Susan holds her hand out attempting to touch his snout, and Godzilla slowly leans forward closing his eyes, and touched his snout to her hand. Susan stares in wonder; Godzilla opens his eyes showing a sign of emotion in them. Susan smiles knowing she has made a new friend, but not knowing that at the first time Godzilla saw her, he felt something he has never felt before… love.

Suddenly, Godzilla turns his head to the right.

"What is it?" Susan asks.

Just then, a loud and strange sound comes from over the hills. Susan looks, and in the sky she sees, to her surprise, a creature resembling one of the monsters Godzilla fought in San Francisco.

"A M.U.T.O!" she said in shock.

As if that wasn't bad enough, just then another came crawling over the hills, one without wings, but twice as big, a female. Both of the M.U.T.O's were now juveniles and have grown just as tall as Susan and Godzilla.

Godzilla gets in front of Susan, as if trying to protect her from the beasts. Godzilla lets out a thunderous threatening roar shattering the sound barrier, the female M.U.T.O responses with her own roar and starts marching towards them. Godzilla rushes toward his enemy in rage, and the clash of the titans begins again.

**Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans**

Ginormica watches in awe, as Godzilla fights as hard as he can to protect her from the destructive titans, Godzilla pushes the female M.U.T.O back until she stumbles to the ground, pinned down by Godzilla, but then, the male M.U.T.O soars over and attacks. Hooking Godzilla with his clawed spider-like arms pulling him off of his mate, Godzilla lashes out trying to break free from its grasp, when all the sudden, the female charges and knocks Godzilla off his feet sending him to the ground. The Earth shakes as the two dark creatures attacked the downed guardian with all there might, Godzilla seems to be defeated, the female was about to strike again, until she suddenly feels something grabbing her from behind.

"Leave him alone!" Susan shouted as she pulled back the female M.U.T.O lifting her up into the air and throwing her 50 yards across the sand, the female quickly stands back up and lets out horrible roar, but the great Ginormica will not be feared by this, the battle has now become two on two.

"Bring it", Susan says to the enraged M.U.T.O.

The female races to Ginormica, only to be blind-sided by Susan's foot striking her in the face, and Susan goes all Kung-Fu on the beast attacking from left to right. As the action continues, the male still fighting Godzilla looks over to see his mate in danger and takes to air.

Ginormica and the female fight with tremendous force, the whole desert was shaking as if there was an earthquake, the female fought back hard, but Susan had her on the ropes. Just when the fight seemed to go to Susan, the male flew from behind and grabbed her arms in his claws lifting her in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted as she struggled to get free.

The male lifted her higher into the sky, until Susan kicked her legs forward hitting the male right in the face. She fell to the ground landing on feet and hands, but when she looked up; she saw the female coming right at her. Until without warning, a large stream of blue fire came from around the corner hitting the M.U.T.O.

"What the?" Susan thought to herself.

She turns fast to see the source of the beam which is Godzilla firing his powerful heat ray, again and again Godzilla launches his ray on the M.U.T.O, until she collapses in pain. Godzilla turns to see if Susan is ok, she smiles in relief, until without warning, the male flies back into view and attacks Godzilla from behind. Susan races to help him, but then, the female runs in front of her cutting her off and the duel battle continues…

"Any luck?" Dr. Cockroach says to the rest of the team after they regroup.

"No, but look I found a nickel", said B.O.B.

"This is getting us nowhere fast, we need a new tactic!" says the Dr.

"Uh…hey guys, where's Susan?" Link asked curiously.

"I don't know, here I'll call her".

Dr. C dials his phone.

"_Doc to Susan, Doc to Susan_"

"_Where are you guys_!" Susan shouted in the phone at the same time that she is struggling with the female.

"_We could use a little help here please!_"

"_ROOOAAARRR!_" a loud terrifying sound came over the phone.

"Well this can't be good", said Doc.

Godzilla and Ginormica still fighting the M.U.T.O's were having a very hard time with it. Godzilla, head to head with the male, kept clawing and biting as the male was jumping up and down on top of him, until, biting down with extreme force, Godzilla finally got a grip on the male's wing and threw him across the sky. The male quickly recovered however, once in the air again, the beast turned and started flying right to Godzilla, but then, Godzilla's spines began to glow bright blue from the tail up and he fired his heat ray instantly slicing the male's left wing off. The male fell to the ground, disoriented from the blast, he quickly tried to get up and keep fighting, when without warning, Godzilla launched another heat ray and the male was burned in a fiery explosion.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Susan yelled at the female.

Ginormica was locked in a struggle, her arms pushing against the female's arms and the female with extra limbs was pushing her back harder, Susan was losing, until…

"The gangs all here!" Link said jumping onto the females head.

"Well what took you so long?" Susan replied still struggling with the female.

"Hang on!" Link said.

Link tried to distract the female, while B.O.B raped himself around the female's lower legs, but not before she extended her legs forcing B.O.B to split in two.

"Uh crud" he said.

Link, still on the female's head was being tossed back and forth as she tried to shake him off.

Finally, Susan was getting really ticked off, and with all her strength, she lifted the female over her head, into the air and threw her across the sand landing with a bang.

"Wow! Thanks for letting me get off before you did that" Link says to Susan in relief.

"Sure no problem" she replied.

The female started to get back on her feet letting out another shattering screech.

"I thought Godzilla already defeated these things" Dr. C said in surprise.

"Apparently there's more" Susan replied.

"Come on you guys, let's take this thing down" Link said.

Just then, the female began to lift up her leg and it started to glow red.

"What the flag nod?" Link wondered.

The female was charging her secret weapon; she slammed her glowing claw to the ground unleashing a powerful electromagnetic pulse knocking everyone to the ground. Susan, disoriented from the fall tried to get up.

"Doc, Link!" she called, but they were unconscious from the blast.

She tried to get up, but then, the female attacked, slamming her claws unto Susan hands pinning her to the ground. Susan was unable to break free and started to panic, the female roared at her in anger, Susan stared back in fear not knowing what to do, The female slowly came closer to her face, Susan turned her head and closed her eyes, but then… the female stopped, wondering why Susan opened her eyes to see Godzilla, with his jaws clamped on the female's shoulder. Godzilla pulled the her off of Susan, released his jaws and grabbed the M.U.T.O by the mouth, as he held her mouth open, his spines started to glow blue, and he fired his heat ray into the M.U.T.O's mouth, burning her insides, and severing her head, killing her instantly. Ginormica watched in shock and amazement as Godzilla defeated the enemy and unleashed his victory roar.

**Chapter 5: Balance Is Restored**

Ginormica sighs in relief with the battle finally over, but suddenly, Godzilla, exhausted from the fight, collapses face down into the sand.

"Godzilla!" Susan shouts as she runs to him.

She sits on her knees placing her hands on his head, his eyes are closed, he is not breathing and he is motionless.

"No…no…" Susan says fearing he is dead.

She sits next to him slowly lowering her head, she did not know him that well, but she knew after saving her life, he clearly cared very much for her, her eyes began to fill with tears, until… a breath of air comes from Godzilla's snout. Susan looks up at him, and his eyes open.

"Godzilla" she says with joy.

She rapes her arms around his head, hugging him with happiness. She helps him stand up, they look into each other's eyes, and Susan says,

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Godzilla nods, she hugs him again, this was the first time he felt such a thing and he hugs back.

"Aww, their cuddling" B.O.B says.

The rest of the team woke up to see the two titans embracing.

"Wow daddy what is going on here"? Link said.

"Oh, guys your awake" Susan said feeling a bit awkward.

"Is that…?" Dr. Cockroach asks in amazement.

"Yep, say hello to Godzilla" she said.

"Hi, how you doing" B.O.B says.

Godzilla just looks and blinks at the creatures that even seem strange to him, but he can tell they are kind-hearted.

"Well looks like we have a new member to the team" Doc says.

"I don't know?" Susan says.

She looks to Godzilla and asks,

"Will you join us?"

Godzilla, thinking in excitement that he finally has found something he has always wanted… a family, tries to smile and nods.

"I'd say that's a yes" Susan answers.

And so a new day begins with the new team Monster, the leader, Ginormica, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Insectosaurus, and the latest addition, Godzilla. The guardian monsters of Earth, who fight to protect this world, there will be more adventures in the future, but one thing is for certain, no matter what happens as long as they fight for good, they will win.

**The End**


End file.
